Indelico
Biography The son of Rook's foremost Mademoiselle, Victoria de la Raza aka The Venomous Velvet Viper, Indelico (or Inde as his mother and her courtesans lovingly refer to him as at the Rook's Roundtable Ranch) was constantly subjected to the strange courtships of men and women at an early age. Though he never witnessed any adult actions that may have followed in the wee hours of the morning, he enjoyed the strange discourse between man and woman. The feigned wooing without the twinkle of coin for a "reduced" rate. On occasion, Inde would accompany his mother to the Courts as she was not a man's temporary lover, but a high class intellectual who parleyed with nobles and magistrates concerning the well being of her women. Her wordplay could soothe and serrate your mind in one cunning blow. She was often requested to perform oratory performances at High Council meetings, though her role ended there. His father's identity isn't known. Then again, it could be the act of a nobleman many years ago who was courting Victoria. Whenever she's questioned about his identity, she huffs and simply says "He's a Free man, and couldn't handle such an independent woman." Little did he understand, that his mother possess a rather unusual talent, and there was more to her powerful voice than met the eye. Appearance Indelico stands at a modest 5'7" tall at a wiry 125 pounds. Golden blonde hair and fair skin complement his bright grey eyes. Though he is not as muscular as other males, his facial features are the things of woman's romance novels. His voice is soft like baby powder, but strong like a gale force wind. His infectious smile and adorable squint make for a deadly heartstring combination. But there are two sides to every coin Personality Notable Quirks - Indelico speaks flowerly, as if his words were taken out of an arabesque novel. He only drinks wine, and exactly one glass. He will refuse anymore than that. Has an infatuation with "green skinned women". Likes: Debates, Playwrights, Philisophical teachings, Baked Fish, The art of the "Sell", and Female Half-Orcs. Dislikes: Red meat, Beer, Ignorance, Anarchists, Oppressors, High-horsed Nobility. Sessions Downtime Activities [http://dragonsgate.boards.net/thread/2573/indelicos-downtime-life Indelico's Downtime Adventures] Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information '''Favored Class: Any''' '''Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): +4 HP/+4 SP''' Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills '''Languages:''' Common, Elven, Orc, Dwarven, Gnome, Halfling, Giant, Sylvan, Goblin Purchases/Sales: '''11/30/2015:''' Outfit, Coutier's; Jewelery (20gp); Signet Ring (5gp); Total (55gp spent) '''12/13/2015:''' Wand of Cure Light Wounds, Wand of Shield (1500gp spent) '''12/15/2015:''' Revival! (3 Influence) / Sold Wand of Shield and CLW, and 53pp (+750gp) '''12/15/2015: '''Construction of Pretty Inde's Dinner Theater begins! (-2560) '''12/20/2015''': Orders further renovation with the addition of a Writer's Den and a Set Construction Area for the Dinner Theatre. Purchased 1 Printer and 1 Artisan's Workshop (Woodworking) Construction time 20 days (5 IRL) -720gp '''12/24/2015:''' Hired staff to operate the Dinner Theatre (2 Laborers, 2 Craftspeople. 20pp, 200gp, converted 4 Goods into 2 Influence, and 4 Labor) '''1/1/2016:''' Earned 3 Goods and 3 Influence (-83gp) '''1/2/2016:''' Purchased Furnishings (Augmentation) for Auditorium. Construction time 20 Days (5 IRL) -9 Goods, -6 Labor '''Inventory''' Other Posessions: Wealth Downtime Property Spells Companions=